


The Textbook

by Laureninthesky



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: "Manual Stimulation", 50's AU, Bored Housewife, Desperate Housewife, F/M, Feminine Hysteria, Housewife Penny, Infidelity, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Possible Medical Abuse Trigger, Spousal Neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureninthesky/pseuds/Laureninthesky
Summary: Penny's life is finally everything she wanted with her picture-perfect marriage to the new farmer in town, but she's slowly losing her sanity with all of his late nights tending the farm. Harvey has the perfect solution to her ailment.
Relationships: Harvey/Penny (Stardew Valley), Penny/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a whirlwind romance. Penny sat on the farmhouse porch and smiled, staring out at the bountiful fields. She pulled her checkered blanket tighter around her shoulders against the chilly fall morning air and sipped her steaming coffee. 

She spotted her husband's straw hat among the cornstalks, making his way to the barn. James had moved to Pelican Town almost two years ago, and quickly set to work reviving the farm. She smiled fondly, remembering when he first introduced himself. At the time she was nervous, taken by his good looks and humble manner. She'd assumed he would be in competition with Alex for Haley's affections, but he'd made his intentions known to her right away, making time in his schedule to meet her as she left the library every day. She'd been smitten. 

However, since their marriage in the summer, things had been different. Sure, he still gave her a kiss and a poppy for her hair every morning before he left for work, but he almost never returned home before midnight. On a few occasions, he'd even slept out in the fields. Her smile slid away as she recalled how she'd felt, sitting at the table at one in the morning, waiting for him to come home, then finally heading to bed. After the first time, he explained that there weren't enough hours in the day for him to take care of everything that needed doing on the farm. After that, she tried to help pick up the slack. She pitched in around the farm, helping with the day to day tasks as much as she could, but still it happened again and again. When her husband came home at all, he was usually covered in scratches, bruises, and dirt, and too tired or too late to spend time with her. She'd asked, over and over, if they could start a family, but he wasn't ready yet. 

"There are so many things I want to do first! We haven't traveled, we barely see each other as it is." She'd narrowed her eyes at this. Whose fault was that? She was always available. 

He placated her as best as he could. "Listen, this time next year, we'll be much more comfortable. I'll have a full crop of ancient fruit, we'll have plenty of money, and by extension, time. It'll be perfect. We just need to get there first." She accepted his explanation. What else could she do? 

Still, she missed him. Nights like the one in the bathhouse when they were courting were few and far between. Before she met the farmer, she'd been anxious and restless. During their courtship, the feeling had vanished. All her thoughts were focused on him and their future life together. Now that she was living it, the old restlessness was back in full force. 

She did have a plan. She wasn't going to let her life slip through her fingers the way she had when she lived with her mother. She'd written a friend in Zuzu City, a girl she met in college, Mary, venting about her problems. Mary had written back going into detail about how she'd dealt with the same thing with her workaholic husband. Her doctor had prescribed these tranquilizers that had gotten her shaped right up. Penny wasn't so sold on tranquilizers, but perhaps there would be other options. She'd go to the doctor. Harvey would know how to fix this.

The plan was to go today, while James was working. She didn't need to tell him what she was planning. She'd tried over and over to explain how she was feeling, but he'd only apologized, never changed. She would have to handle matters herself.

She set out, arriving at the office just past ten. She smiled and chatted with Maru as she checked in for her appointment. 

"Don't tell me," Maru said conspiratorially. "You're here because you're having a baby." She wore a huge grin. "I just know that you and James will have the cutest babies! I wonder if they'll have your red hair or his brown. Oh, it's just so exciting!" Penny smiled weakly, shaking her head. This was the twist of the knife: everyone she spoke to asked her constantly when they would have children. She'd been public about her desire to start a family as soon as possible, and she felt like a failure having to admit, over and over, that it hadn't happened yet.

"No, I'm actually here for something else. James says we'll start trying next year," she said, working to keep her tone light.

Maru smiled, embarrassed, and finished checking her in. Just as Penny sat down in one of the vinyl waiting room chairs, purse in her lap, Dr. Harvey emerged from the exam room.

"Penny? Are you ready?" She stood and followed him into the room. Ever conscientious, he waited for the door to swing shut behind her before he began. 

"Well, what brings you here today, Penny? This isn't your usual yearly exam date!" 

She could tell from his tone and the twinkle in his eye that he expected the same thing Maru had. She appreciated his restraint in not asking outright. 

She perched on the exam table, setting her purse down on the floor. She wasn't sure where to begin. She rubbed her arm and looked away, toward the door. Harvey's body language shifted. 

"I'm actually having a problem I was hoping you could help with," she said. 

Harvey nodded. "I'll do what I can. Tell me what's troubling you." He was fully engaged now, sitting in a blue vinyl swivel chair. He leaned in toward her, concern showing on his face. His professionalism comforted her. 

"Well, you see, its--" she took a breath, started again. "Of course, I quit my job when I got married. I help out around the farm where I can, but there isn't much I can do. I wasn't raised to farm life. I'm running a household, but we're not ready to start our family yet, and it's just the two of us, so there isn't much that needs doing, and I feel-- well, doctor, I feel restless. I don't know what to do with myself." She sunk into herself as she spoke. Harvey nodded, and she continued. 

"That's not quite all," she said, her face reddening. "You see, James is incredibly busy with the farm and his adventuring and providing for me, and, well--" she stopped, unsure of how to continue, embarrassed and ashamed. She looked down. 

Harvey reassured her. "You can tell me anything. To help you I must know the particulars. Trust that I will hold your sensitive medical information in the strictest confidentiality," he said, meeting her eyes. "Please, continue."

Penny took a deep breath and collected herself. "To be perfectly honest, James hasn't had much time for... marital relations."

"Oh," said Harvey, a look of surprise on his face. His eyes narrowed, and he began to question her for specifics. "The two of you have been married for nearly two months now, is that correct?" 

"Yes."

"By your estimate, how many times have the two of you had intercourse since your wedding?“

"Three times."

Harvey concealed his shock poorly. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his breast pocket. "Hm. Highly unusual for newlyweds." He inspected his lenses, then replaced the glasses on his face, meeting her eyes again. "Mrs. Penny, please forgive me for the personal nature of the questions I'm about to ask. To diagnose the issue, I'll need accurate information, but please let me know if you are uncomfortable at any point." Penny nodded, bracing herself. 

"The three times you've had intercourse, was it to completion? Did he achieve orgasm?" 

Penny blushed. She'd never heard the word before, but she understood his meaning. She nodded. 

"On all three occasions?" 

"Yes."

"Alright. Did the two of you have relations before your marriage?" 

Penny cringed, then nodded. "Just once," she said, her gaze fixed on the floor. 

"That's fine, Mrs. Penny. It's very common these days, nothing to be ashamed of." He made notes on a yellow pad on his lap. 

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" he asked. Penny frowned, not sure how to answer. 

"Well, I don't know," she said. "I thought that only happened to men."

Harvey smiled and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Some women can," he said. "Though it's different. It's a feeling, a physical sensation."

Penny was curious now. She leaned forward. "What does it feel like?" 

It was Harvey's turn to blush. "Well-- well I can't speak for what it feels like for women, of course, but for men it feels like a build and then a release." He couldn't meet her eyes as he spoke. "Afterward, you feel finished, and are uninterested in continuing with the... activity."

Penny leaned back, thinking. She'd never once felt "finished" after sex with James. She was always left wanting more. She shook her head. 

"No, I don't believe that's ever happened for me."

Harvey took a deep breath and continued with his questioning. "Not even when you're alone?" 

"When I'm alone? Why would it happen when I'm alone?" Penny asked, confused. Suddenly the explanation dawned on her. "Oh! No, I've never done that." She wasn't sure whether she should feel proud or disappointed in herself. 

Harvey nodded, and leaned back to reach for his prescription pad. 

"Well, Mrs. Penny, this is a clear cut case of feminine hysteria."

Penny blinked. Mary had written nothing about a diagnosis. "Is it a serious condition?" she asked. 

Harvey shook his head. "No, not unless left untreated. It can develop into more serious nervous disorders over time, but we've caught it early. There are a few different treatment pathways. I'll outline them for you." Penny sighed with relief. 

"The most common treatment is pregnancy. Typically symptoms disappear as soon as the patient knows." Penny shook her head sadly. 

"I'd love to, but James is so opposed right now. He won't even think of it. That won't do, what else have you got?" 

"I can prescribe you tranquilizers. They'll help with your moods and anxiety, although they do have a few side effects. Headaches, mostly." Penny shook her head. She knew he'd mention it, but wanted to avoid it if she could.

"Hmm. Maybe. I'd prefer something more natural, if possible. I don't like the idea of swallowing a big pill every day. What are my other options?"

Harvey reddened. He fidgeted nervously with his pen. "Well there is, ah, one other treatment method. It would require weekly appointments, however."

Penny waved off the comment. She had nothing but time. "That wouldn't be an issue. What does the treatment involve?" 

Harvey swallowed, then spoke. "It involves manual stimulation of the patient by the doctor until the patient reaches orgasm. It has an incredibly high success rate, but I must mention that I am new to the procedure, that is, I've never done it before, though I have been to a few training demonstrations." He stopped abruptly. He could feel sweat forming on his brow. 

Penny's eyes were wide. This was a medical procedure? Perhaps this would be the treatment she needed. Dr. Harvey said the success rate was high, and he was incredibly professional. She knew he'd only give her the best care. 

Penny set her jaw and nodded. "How soon can we start?" she asked. Harvey hid his surprise and turned to his calendar. 

"I-I suppose we can start tomorrow. I have an opening at two o'clock, will that work for you?" 

"Yes, thank you." Penny gathered her belongings and smiled shyly at Harvey as she left. 

Harvey panicked. He'd turned his apartment upside down looking for the little white textbook book on feminine hysteria. He knew it was here. One of his old professors had given it to him as a graduation gift when he learned Harvey had taken a job out in the country. 

"Lot of bored housewives out in the middle of nowhere," he'd said, a wry smile on his face. In the five years Harvey had been there, Penny was the first he'd seen. Why had he even suggested manual stimulation as treatment? He should have pushed the tranquilizers. He was a true idiot. He'd backed himself into a corner with only one night to learn a complex and sensitive medical procedure. 

He reached down into the empty space behind the row of books on his shelf and felt his fingers close on a thin volume. "Ah hah!" he exclaimed. "There you are."

He flipped through the dusty pages until he found diagrams of the procedure. His face heated up as he looked at the illustrations outlining the vulva, the clitoris, the littoral hood. He sat and read through the chapter on manual stimulation, taking in as much as he could before going to bed. 

The next day Harvey ushered Penny into the exam room. He had taken off his coat and jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Penny smiled at him. He cut a handsome figure in his suspenders and shirt, and his forearms looked strong. Penny and Harvey both were nervous and fidgety. Penny sat on the exam table, but Harvey remained standing. 

"Before we get started, I'll need you to remove your skirt and any underthings that may hinder the um, procedure," he said. He handed her a folded paper cover, the same material as a paper hospital gown. "Please keep your blouse on and use this to cover your lap. Lie down on the exam table when you're ready. I'll give you about ten minutes to prepare." He hastily exited the room. 

Penny trembled as she stepped out of her stockings and unzipped her skirt. She wasn't at all sure what to expect. Manual stimulation implied touching with hands, and no one had ever touched her there with their hands before. What would it even feel like? She folded her clothes into a neat pile and placed them on the counter, then situated herself on the exam table and spread the paper cover over her lap. She shivered in the chilly room. The doctor had done her the courtesy of covering the metal exam table with a faded quilt, and she much appreciated it. He'd also laid out a pillow. She leaned back and tried to relax. 

She started at the knock on the door. "May I come in?" came the soft voice from the other side. 

"Yes!" 

Harvey slid through the door and swiftly pressed it closed behind him, conscientious of Penny's privacy. 

He moved to the end of the table and pulled out metal stirrups from underneath, sliding them into place. Penny sat up on her elbows to watch. Once he was done, he sat down in his rolling chair and looked directly at her. 

"Now, I understand you're probably nervous about this. So that we're both on the same page, let's go over the procedure before we begin." Penny nodded, feeling a spring of relief in her chest. 

"Your job is to lie back and relax as much as you can. You can put your feet up on the stirrups if you feel inclined. I encourage you to close your eyes and breathe however feels natural. If you need to... make noise, please go ahead. This room is soundproof, but I also sent Maru home early today for good measure."

"Thank you." 

"I will be touching your vulva with my hands. I'll wear gloves, of course, and will be placing fingers inside of your vulva as well." Penny blinked, but didn't interject. "If at any point I do something that you don't like or that hurts, please tell me immediately. The goal of this procedure is for you to feel better." Penny nodded. Harvey stood and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. The gloves clung tight to his skin. He turned to the counter, where a bottle lay in a bowl of water. He picked up the bottle and poured a jelly-like substance onto one of his palms.

"I'll be using this lubricant to make the process smoother. I warmed it up so that it would be comfortable for you." He spread the lubricant over the fingers of the gloves. Penny smiled appreciatively. 

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked, sitting down next to her. He was close enough that she could smell his cologne. The musky scent drew her in. James never wore cologne. She nodded. Her body tensed as he reached between her legs, but she tried to relax. She took a slow, deep breath as he made contact. 

Harvey started carefully and slowly like the manual recommended. He rubbed her mons in slow circles with all four fingers flat against her skin, letting her become familiar with the sensation of his hand before proceeding. His jaw clenched as he focused on the task. 

He listened to her cues. Her breathing steadied and her limbs relaxed under his gentle caresses. He moved his hand lower, spreading her labia as he moved to the next phase. She spread her legs a little further, allowing him easier access. 

He held two fingers in a V formation on either side of her clitoris and stroked her. Penny let out a soft moan. Harvey worked to keep his thoughts clinical, but his cock stiffened involuntarily. He glanced at her face, checking that her eyes were still closed. 

It would be a betrayal of her trust for her to see me like this, he thought. He worked on regulating his breathing, and centering the action as a medical procedure in his mind again. He thought of the disembodied and desexualized diagrams he'd looked at the night before, and slowly he returned to normal.

Her breathing had quickened to shallow panting. He could feel her pressing her hips against his touch. She was eager, and she soon propped her feet up in the stirrups. Harvey moved to the foot of the table and stood between her legs for better access.

"I'm going to go in now," he said quietly. She nodded quickly without opening her eyes, and Harvey unsuccessfully tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body. He held her labia open and slowly pushed his finger in, using his thumb to rub her clitoris, just like he'd seen in the manual. He crooked his finger gently upwards, stroking in tandem with his thumb, and she writhed on the table. Her eyes flew open and they made eye contact just before she cried out, arching her back. Her chin pointed to the ceiling. Harvey looked at her, concerned, and slowed his steady movements.

"Are you...?" He started to ask if she was okay, and she shook her head violently, shifting her hips hard against his hand.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop, please," she begged, her breath ragged. Harvey's head swam as his erection returned in full force, but he did as she asked, pushing harder against her. "More," she said, her voice quiet. She was nervous to ask, but her body was starving for touch, starving to be filled. Harvey pulled his hand back, shaking out his aching wrist, then pushed back in with his first two fingers. She moaned, and he felt another surge of blood to his lower body. The room was filled with her scent now, and it hung heavy in Harvey's throat, making him hungry for her. He'd tried his best to stay objective, but they were deep in now. He leaned against the table, pressing his hard cock to the edge just to feel something touch him. His sense of shame was still there, deep in the back of his mind, but it was small and quiet compared to his loud, hungry, overwhelming need. 

Penny was lost to herself. Her hips seemed to move against him at the urge of some deep instinct that she could only give in to. She'd felt the barest edges of this feeling before; a flutter in her stomach, a burning in her low belly as James made love to her, but it had never been pushed this far before. She felt on the verge of breaking, like her mind wouldn't survive the wave that came after the walls came down. Harvey was sweating with effort and she could smell him, an animal musk that drew her to him like a queen cat in heat. His fingers moved expertly inside her, but she wished and imagined that he was less professional. She wanted to sit up and yank down the zipper of his trousers, drag him onto the table with her, but she didn't dare. 

Harvey leaned harder against the table, shifting his weight back and forth against it to soothe the ache in his member. He could tell she was close. He worked her harder and faster, trying to push her over the brink. She grabbed onto the edges of the table, balling her fists tight. 

Penny cried out as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her. The feeling was overwhelming, nearly too much to bear. Her body shivered and shook with the feeling.

Harvey gasped as her muscles pulsed around his fingers. Without thinking, he leaned harder against the table, grinding his hips against it. Before he could stop himself, and quicker than he had ever experienced before, he was past the point of no return. He stood helplessly, shooting his seed into his trousers as Penny rode out her orgasm in front of him. 

When she finally lay still, he quickly turned away and pulled his white coat on, fumbling the buttons closed over his stained pants before she could see. His face burned with shame, and the harsh fluorescent light and antiseptic smell of the exam room only intensified the feeling. 

Penny lay lazily on the exam table, legs still spread wide. She felt dreamy, light. Better than she had in weeks. She could survive her life if she could do this every week. 

Harvey cleared his throat, snapping Penny out of her daze. She turned her head to face him, but he stood with his back to her. Suddenly self conscious, she pulled her knees together and sat up on the table, covering her lap with the thin sheet. 

"I'll give you a few minutes to collect yourself. You're free to go whenever you're ready," said Harvey. Without turning around, he stepped out the door and shut it gently behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's marriage is in deep trouble, but the good doctor provides comfort to her in trying times. Harvey learns a secret he's not sure he should keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This fic is not abandoned, my life is just incredibly busy and unpredictable! I have no particular schedule here, I just work on it as I can. Hope you enjoy.

Penny walked home, her limbs jellied. She carried her purse-straps listlessly, her fingers clutched around the leather. She almost dropped the bag more than once. She'd never felt so good before. She didn't worry about what she would do when she got home, or when James would return from his daily excursion. She let herself in and took a long bath, then watched television without paying attention until it was time for bed.

She fell asleep before James came home, and woke to his side of the bed rumpled and empty. It bothered her less than usual. She didn’t get out of bed right away and instead lazed around in bed. She was in no hurry to get up. She tried not to think about her appointment the day before. She was incredibly relieved and felt much better generally, but also there was guilt balled in her stomach like a stone. She had bared their personal business to someone outside of the family. It was like telling James the truth about her mother for the first time. Of course, he had already known, but it was so hard for her to talk about. He had been so amazing about it, so caring and understanding. She missed that version of him, the one who had time for her.

Her guilt persisted, even as she thought to herself that it was James’ fault that she even had to go to Harvey. If he treated her like he should, she wouldn’t have to see Harvey. She could just live her life like a regular housewife. She’d have a baby to dote on to take up all her time.

At the thought of a baby, the pit in her stomach bloomed into actual pain, and she curled in on herself. She wanted a baby so badly. Even though she did feel better from her session with Harvey, no superficial solution would heal this wound. She lay still and hugged her pillow, letting the tears come.

She didn’t see James at all. She went to bed early, halfway hoping that she wouldn’t.

She woke feeling lonely and upset with herself for not staying up for him. When she rolled over, his side of the bed was still made. This wasn’t the first time he hadn’t come home, but it was still jarring for her. She got up and dressed quickly, breezing out of the house and out into the yard to check for him. It was early--early enough that he would normally still be out tending the fields, but she couldn’t see his hat among the crops. She walked the fields, looking around for him, their dog at her heels. The horse was in the stable, and in the coop the eggs hadn’t yet been collected. Panic began to set in.

He was always back by morning. He’d never disappeared like this before. She rushed back to the house, grabbed her purse, and made for town.

When she finally arrived at the town square, she wasn’t sure where to go. She collected herself for a moment, breathing deep. The last thing she wanted was for her life to be on display to the whole town again like it was with when she lived with her alcoholic mother. No one needed to know that things weren’t perfect. Once she was sure she could manage her expression, she walked into Pierre’s, casually browsing the shelves for a few moments before grabbing a bag of sugar and carrying it to the till.

“Good morning! Just this?” Pierre asked, holding up the sugar. Penny nodded, trying to return his smile. “Making anything special?”

“Oh, nothing in particular, just running low,” she said, distracted.

“Pierre,” she said, looking over her shoulder out of the glass front doors. “You haven’t happened to see James around this morning, have you?”

Pierre frowned, scratching his head. “Hmm. Well, I might have seen him leaving from the clinic this morning. I’m not sure. That may have been yesterday. It all runs together, y’know.”

She took the sugar and her receipt and nodded. “Thanks, Pierre.”

She was nervous to see Harvey again so soon after what happened at their last meeting, but she had to find her husband. She steeled her nerves and opened the clinic door.

Luckily Harvey was manning the counter by himself, with Maru nowhere to be seen. He saw the look on her face and came around through the side door into the waiting room to meet her.

“Penny! Are you alright? What’s the matter?” he asked. She nearly broke seeing the concern in his eyes. She could feel the tears welling up and her throat tightening, but she took a deep breath and soldiered on.

“Have you seen James? He didn’t come home last night, at all.”

Harvey shifted nervously. James had come in late the night before, brought in from the desert mines by an exasperated Pam. It was a relatively common occurrence, but the unusual part was that instead of asking for a ride home, James had left with Sebastian. He was completely at a loss as to how to explain this to the flushed, breathless woman before him.

“Well… Yes, I did see him. He came in from the mines last night, like usual…”

“Oh, Yoba. Is he okay?”

“Yes, he was fine after he came around. A few scrapes and bruises--no more than usual.”

“Where did he go after? He always comes home!” she said, her eyes shining.

“He left with Sebastian,” Harvey said, looking at the floor. He was unable to meet her eyes.

“Sebastian?” she asked, her voice small. The tears welled up again and she dropped into one of the waiting room chairs. Harvey sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder as she cried. He brought her tissues, and she thanked him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just--” she said, interrupting herself with sniffles. “I think I knew this was coming. I don’t know. How do you predict something like this dropping into your life? But I’m not completely surprised.”

Harvey shook his head in surprise, realizing what she had inferred from his observation. “Oh, Penny. I didn’t realize what you meant. It might not be that,” he said delicately. “It could be any number of other things.” She looked at him, unconvinced but hopeful.

“Like what?”

“Well… Drugs, or alcohol. Maybe they’re working on a project together. Maybe Sebastian needed his help with something,” he said, flailing. His first guess sounded the most likely to him, but it was also the most dismal for a young wife to contemplate aside from her own conjecture. Penny did not look comforted. She was staring into the middle distance. He could tell from the dark look in her eyes that she was catastrophizing.

“Let me walk you home,” he said, offering the only thing he could think of. “Once you’re settled in, I’ll go find James and send him home to you. I don’t have any other appointments today.”

Penny nodded, brightening considerably. He let her use his bathroom to wash her face and try to bring down the redness and swelling, but her nose remained stubbornly bright red. Finally she gave up and allowed Harvey to lead her back to the farm.

They walked slowly and Harvey talked of his life in the city to try to distract her. He talked of the coffee shop he and his fellow residency students would raid at four in the morning after particularly grueling shifts, and how the owner’s cat, a massive orange tabby, took a special liking to him and always sat in his lap. He told her about the shabby little apartment he’d shared with a concert violinist and how the music had seemed a nuisance at the time, but he found himself missing it, and he’d even gone so far as to have his old roommate send him an LP of one of his live concerts. He told her about the airport, and how in his incredibly rare spare time, he’d go down and sit on a hill with his radio and watch the planes land and take off, and listen to the radio chatter between the pilots and air traffic control.

Penny was entranced at his stories, and forgot all about the tatters of her personal life. Harvey distracted her from everything, but when they arrived at the farm, the spell was broken, and reality washed over her again. The fear was gone, and now she was mostly angry. She could see from the state of the fields that James had come home briefly in her absence--the crops were watered, some plants harvested.

Harvey escorted her to the door. Penny opened her mouth to say thank you, but paused. Instead, she asked, “Would you like to come in for a drink?”

She didn’t wait for an answer, and instead breezed into the house, pulling a bottle of wine from the chiller.

“This is from last year’s starfruit crop. Hope you like it,” she said, and Harvey hesitated before stepping over the threshold. She poured him a glass and they sat at the table together sipping their wine.

“I don’t know how we ended up here,” she said. She was exhausted from the morning’s stress, and it showed on her face. “We were so happy--I thought we were. Maybe it was just too fast. I don’t know."

Harvey had no clue what to say. He nodded and patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I guess I was in a hurry to get away from my mom. He was my safe harbor, my ticket out. I should have stayed in the city after college," she said, shaking her head and taking a long sip of her wine. They talked and drank one glass, then another, and yet another, and the topic drifted away from Penny's woes. They talked about their dreams and plans, gossiped about other villagers. Harvey realized that she was funny and intelligent--more than he would have guessed from just seeing her around. He’d assumed from her job as a teacher to small children that she was naive or immature, but he realized how wrong he’d been. Finally, as the sun was setting, Harvey pushed away from the table.

"I should probably go find James," he said. He realized he was more tipsy than he expected as he rose from his chair.

Penny's face creased with worry at the reminder. "Thanks. I'll see you on Monday for our appointment, right?" she asked. She tried to keep her voice casual, but there was a note of want, a hint of desperation, and Harvey blushed, his body responding to hers. She stood and followed him to the door. She was incredibly close to him. He wanted to hold her, to take her to bed, but she was married to someone else.

Just as he was about to turn away to open the door, Penny leaned forward and kissed him, taking him by surprise. He hesitated for a moment, then seized her in his arms, returning the kiss with a hunger that had been lying just beneath the surface. She melted into his arms. It was a relief to be touched, to be held.

The thought of James crept into the back of her mind, poisoning the moment. Guilt overtook her and she wrenched herself away, barely willing to stop but somehow managing. Harvey took a step back, looking slightly horrified.

"I'm sorry-"

"I shouldn't have-"

They spoke simultaneously, cutting each other off. Penny took the lead. "Let's not speak of it," she said, her cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted.

"Right," Harvey answered, still breathless. "I'll see you Monday." He turned and left before any further bad decision-making could take place.

Harvey left the farm headed north toward the mountains, trying to clear his mind in the brisk night air. He could hear the blood rushing through his head. “Let’s not speak of it,” she’d said, and he was happy to oblige her, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. She had kissed him! When was the last time he’d even been kissed?

As he went further down the mountain path and closer to the carpenter’s house, the concept of James, Penny’s husband, loomed larger in his mind. Penny was married. Married to someone else. It was ridiculous and immoral for him to be fantasizing about her--not to mention unprofessional. She was his patient, under his care, and he had no right to think of her as a sexual object. He needed to get out of the way so that they could work on repairing their marriage. The only thing he needed to do was make sure that her medical needs were met.

At the thought of her particular medical needs, his face grew hot again. He was embarrassed at his reaction and it stung to think about it, but that embarrassment was also wrapped up in the pleasure of the memory. He couldn’t disentangle the two, and it was worth it to experience the shame to remember the desire.

He turned the corner and headed down the path to the carpenter’s house, moving slowly. Who would answer the door? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard voices down at the patio below. He could see two figures by the telescope, the cherries of their cigarettes bright in the dark night. His eyes were well adjusted after his walk through the dark mountain path, and he could see easily that it was Sebastian and James. They were speaking quietly to each other, standing very close. He slowed his steps, careful to move silently, not taking his eyes off the pair, moving close enough to make out what they were saying.

“What about your wife?”

“Nobody has to know.”

“This could ruin your life--”

James silenced Sebastian with a long kiss. “I don’t care. I love you.”

Harvey watched, aghast and unwilling to intrude upon their liaison. He’d known men who loved other men when he lived in the city, but it still came as a shock to see it here in this sleepy little town. He hated to see the confirmation of Penny’s worst fears, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind was celebrating. Her husband was in love with someone else and she had kissed him. He felt the odds tipping into his favor, and then felt sick with guilt about rooting for the dissolution of a marriage. He stayed still in the brush, not making a sound, waiting for the two to part. After several minutes they separated, each sitting down into the deck chairs. He waited a few minutes still before announcing his presence.

He walked up noisily, acting as if he had just arrived. The two men stiffened, sitting upright and ending their conversation. Harvey waved an awkward hello.

“Hi James, Sebastian,” he said, nodding to both of them. “James, Penny is looking for you. She’s been quite distraught all day. She asked me to find you.

James’ eyes widened, and Sebastian gave him a pained look. “I’ll, uh, I’ll get back to her right away,” he said, rising from his chair and stubbing out his cigarette. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Seb,” he said, turning to Sebastian. Sebastian was clearly trying to communicate something with his eyes, but James didn’t appear to notice.

“Harvey, let me walk with you back to the clinic.”

Harvey was surprised at the offer. It would take longer for James to get home that way. What was he after? They walked in silence until they were well out of earshot of the house, and then James spoke.

“So I heard through the grapevine that Penny’s been to see you twice in the past week or so,” he said, his voice inquisitive and nervous. “Is she okay?”

Harvey cleared his throat. He hadn’t anticipated this line of inquiry. He opened his mouth to speak, completely unsure of what he was going to say, when James cut him off.

“She’s not pregnant, is she?” His face was ashen, and Harvey could sense the desperation in his tone. Harvey shook his head, relieved that he knew the thrust of the conversation now.

“No, she’s not pregnant. She’s been in to see me for a minor issue that will take several sessions to treat. You have nothing to worry about,” he said, trying to push down the guilt that rose up in him as he spoke the last sentence. What did he have to be guilty about, really? James was clearly not being faithful to Penny.

“Oh, thank goodness,” he said, his shoulders dropping in relief. “She keeps hounding me about having a baby. I think I’m running out of excuses.” He cracked a grin at Harvey. Harvey raised his eyebrows.

“Did you know she wanted kids before you got married?” he asked gently. He knew he should shut up and not meddle any further than he already had, but he couldn’t stop himself. James hadn’t even pressed for details about Penny’s medical condition. Did he care at all?

James shrugged. “Of course, but it’s not the same when it’s real.”

 _It’s real to her_ , Harvey thought, but didn’t say anything else. The two parted ways with a nod at the clinic, and Harvey walked up the stairs, his mind racing from all the night’s revelations.


End file.
